Ai no Kawa: The River of Love
by Daysky
Summary: "Are there any safe, slow, non-stomach flattening rides here?" Alice asked. Boris sat staring in to space for a moment, before answering with a mischievious glint in his eye, "There is one, it's this way."


**I was looking around the HnKnA fanfics on here, and I was utterly horrified at the lack of AlicexBoris, so I decided to write my own. Unfortunately, this will most likely be a fail for 2 reasons: 1, I'm a total BloodxAlice obsessed idiot fangirl, 2; I have never written a romance type story before. Also, I personally have never, and never plan to, ride a roller coaster, so anything relating to that is based on pure theory. After that warning, let the story begin:**

Alice Liddell sat in the seat of a roller coaster, and though it probably wasn't nearly as high, she felt as though it was thirty miles off the ground. She felt dizzy and her stomach had probably dropped to her feet a million times. Yet here she was going over about the fiftieth hill on the seemingly endless track of Gowland's latest creation, the Triple Spin Endless Coaster.

In the seat beside her was a punk cat-boy. Ears, tail, and who knows what else pierced, midriff shown off by the odd skirt-and-shirt like outfit he wore, and huge fluffy boa wrapped around the both of them as Alice screamed and buried her face in his chest, grabbing at his shoulders in a pointless attempt to steady herself as the coaster tossed itself over the crest of the hill.

Her stomach dropped to her feet again, and she could only scream in fear as she felt the air rush past her, the coaster not even touching the track as it fell, suspended by two thick wire ropes hanging in midair. Boris's arms wrapped around her, followed by his boa, which suppressed the wind a bit. His ears were flat against his head at the high pitch of her scream.

She had grown used to this position, huddled as close to him as was possible, screaming her head off while he sat almost stone-like with that everlasting grin on his face as they plummeted toward the earth. Suddenly the world rocked around them as the coaster flipped upside down and proceeded to spin around and around while they plummeted closer and closer to the earth.

Though she had been through this so many times before, she still could not suppress the dread that they would slam into the earth and nothing but dust would remain. Just as the seemingly inevitable impact was coming in her mind, the coaster swooped up, wheels touching track once more, her stomach returning to its normal place again.

She retreated from Boris's arms, trying to steady herself as her vision was filled with dots before clearing. She slowly relaxed, noticing with slight annoyance that he was leaning back in his seat like they were on a relaxing cruise in the ocean, while she was still trying to collect her thoughts and prepare herself for the next death-defying drop.

But the next drop never came, the coaster slid slowly to a stop, screeching a bit at the end. Boris removed his boa from around her shoulders and attempted to steady her as she swayed in an attempt at standing. His arm snaked around her waist, and he led her from the coaster, a mischievous grin on his face.

Alice glared at him, that had been the third ridiculously long and horrifying ride he had taken her on since they arrived. He had refused to admit that he was picking the worst ones on purpose, but he continued to pick them. He seemed barely phased by her glare, and instead turned to a rose bush on the side of the path,

"I have two of a certain fl-"Alice groaned

"Not that old joke again!" Boris feigned disappointment, making her want to pick him up and pet him like a kitten she had scolded too harshly for misbehaving, she suppressed the feeling, and turned to look him in the eyes, "Are there _any_ safe, slow, non-stomach flattening rides here?" Boris pulled her down to sit on a park bench, staring into space and mouthing words as though listing rides in his head. After a long time of doing this, he looked over at her, grinning,

"There is _one_, it's this way." He grinned mischievously before turning down a path. As they walked he launched into another long, one-sided conversation about guns. Which was his favorite, which didn't shoot right… It was all a bore to Alice, so she just nodded, staring at all the sights and sounds of the park around her. Bright colors and faceless people were running left and right, young children shouted as they played, screaming words at each other, and adding to the general ruckus of the place.

Boris turned a hard left, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her down a heart surrounded street. The pinks and reds began to flourish, and she was reminded closely of the Valentine's Day decorations. As they neared the ride, she spotted a huge sign, surrounded by faceless couples kissing and wrapping their arms around each other shamelessly in public.

Alice let out an audible gasp of surprise as she read the name on the sign _Ai no Kawa_ 'River of Love'. Giving Boris a slight push, she attempted to drag him back out of the pink and red square, but he overpowered her and dragged her on, refusing to give in to her protests as she struggled to walk away from the ride.

In the end he picked her up and carried her bridal style, her Lolita-style dress's ruffled skirts shown off to anyone who bothered to look. He walked past the lines and plopped her down in a seat, sliding into the remaining space. The seats were designed to have absolutely no space between the two people in them, pressing her right up against his chest, which felt so much more awkward when they weren't even moving yet.

A faceless worker pushed the seat off the ramp and they landed with a soft splash in the lazily floating river, which led them into a dark cave where she couldn't see anything. Silence enveloped her, and she was only too aware of Boris's arm as it snaked around her waist, and could only gasp when she felt his breath on her face. She could just barely sense him closing the distance between their faces, and she couldn't decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. A she struggled with this inner turmoil, he seized his chance and his lips landed softly on hers.

**So, if anyone reading this has ridden a roller coaster, was my description accurate enough? Also, for the time being this is a one-shot, it will take some convincing for me to write any more on it since I'm such a BloodxAlice fanatic.**


End file.
